ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- What in Samhain Just Happened?!
IDW Publishing Comics- What in Samhain Just Happened?! is the fourth one shot in a series of holiday-themed Ghostbusters comic books by IDW Publishing that released in October of 2010. The comic is also collected in IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB. Plot When a media mogul seeks out the Ghostbusters to fix his haunted mansion, the guys decline, assuming it’s a Halloween-themed publicity stunt. However, Janine, angry about her pay, takes the job, claiming she knows as much about ghostbusting as the guys do. She’s soon in over her head, and the Ghostbusters have to race against time to save her before she’s yanked over to the other side forever. October 2010 Solicitations vie Newsarama 7/28/2010 Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Sam Hain Artie Lester Sherri Equipment Janine's Car Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Ecto-1 Ecto Goggles Radio Locations Tobin's Mansion Firehouse East Hampton Public Cemetery Netherworld Summary Television producer Artie Lester is haunted by a pumpkin-headed ghost and tries to hire the Ghostbusters to capture it. The Ghostbusters refuse when they learn Lester plans to film the bust and make it a television special. However, Janine secretly tries to capture the entity to earn the fifty thousand dollars Lester promised. Later, Janine is held captive by the ghost. At the same instant, the Ghostbusters learn Lester might really have a problem with a ghost, and that Janine dangerously tried to get him alone. The ghost is identified as Sam Hain, an escape artist and business associate of Artie Lester, whose mansion was taken over by Lester after he went missing and was declared dead. The Ghostbusters find a trapped Janine and Sam Hain. While Ray fires a proton stream at Sam Hain, Egon pulls Janine from a fading dimensional "soft spot" and attempts to trap Sam Hain, until he is told by Janine to let him go. Sam Hain then goes to the other side peacefully. Trivia *In the cover variant done by Dan Schoening, the Spider Witch from Ghostbusters: The Video Game appears in the mirror above the four Ghostbusters. Schoening's take on Spider Witch can be found on his Deviant Art Account: TraditionalDanimatio.Dan Schoening on deviantart.com Ghostbusters-Spider Witch *There are many nods to Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, and Ghostbusters II in this story: **Sam Hain is a reference to villain Samhain, except he has a smaller head, antlers, and is more skeletal in appearance. He also is not a deity of Halloween, the only connection to it being that his ghost manifested around that time. *Page 1 **"Who are you gonna call?" is quoted. **The DJ is holding a Ghostbusters LP album cover. *Page 4 **A DeLorean from the "Back to the Future" movie franchise can be seen parked beside the Firehouse. **Peter and Ray mention business is slow, a reoccurring theme from Real Ghostbusters. **Janine's plant is from ″A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn″ **The magic lamp from "Janine's Genie" is on the file cabinet. **False alarms are mentioned, another reoccurring theme from Real Ghostbusters. *Page 5 **Janine warns Lester no filming is allowed. A 20/40/60 news crew caused mayhem in "Egon on the Rampage" when filming during an experiment. *Page 6 **Making appearances at children's parties is referenced, seen in Ghostbusters II. *Page 7 **Artie Lester says he's heard of two brothers named "Remington...something like that," who are good with ghosts. This is a reference to the Winchester brothers from the television series Supernatural. Remington and Winchester are both famous gun manufacturers. *Page 8 **Janine's car has license plate "GBI ZUL," a reference to Zuul in the first Ghostbusters movie. **Samhain's Two Goblin Minions make a cameo appearance as two decorations at Lester's house near the steps. *Page 9 **A man is dressed as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **The painting of Vigo can be seen. **A coat-hanger arrangement resembling one of the forms assumed by Belleranthon in Mrs. Faversham's attic can be seen. On an interesting note, it is under a portrait of a woman resembling Mrs. Faversham. **A sculpture resembling the Bird of Kildarby can be seen. **There is a copy of Necronomicon from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" *Page 10 **Egon and Janine both use P.K.E. Meters that show the influence of the movie and animated versions. The swing arms look more like the movie version, but their location recalls the cartoon's. **A bust of Cubby from "Chicken, He Clucked" is seen. Interestingly enough, it is next to a statue of a chicken. **Portrait of Elwin Spalding from "The Old College Spirit" *Page 11 **The Magic Spells book looks like one used by Alan Favish in "Look Homeward, Ray" **Another flying book is Tobin's Spirit Guide. **A statue of the Party Animal Troll appears next to a caged canary resembling Precious. *Page 12 **The doorknocker looks like doorknocker on the Doomsday Door from "Knock, Knock" **There is mention of the Ecto Goggles then it comes up pages later when Ray busts Sam Hain. *Page 14 **A poster of Dr. Bassingame appears in Hain's secret room. **A Murray the Mantis doll is present. *Page 15 **In the article, Cynthia Crawford (reporter from "Citizen Ghost ") is listed under the picture of the mansion. **In the article text, the mansion is dubbed "Tobin's Mansion" *Page 16 **Egon looks like he's working on that computer interface of Tobin's Spirit Guide from RGB or the Ecto Aroma Eliminator from "Masquerade" **Egon has a coffee cup with the periodic symbol for Cobalt emblazoned on it. He recited its atomic weight in Ghostbusters II to Ray as a rhetorical question. *Page 17 **A child is wearing a costume similar to the witch costume Catherine wore in "Halloween II 1/2" **One guest at the Halloween party resembles Peter Venkman as he appears in The Real Ghostbusters and his costume is reminiscent of the wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood. Sherri is dressed as Red. **Dana Barrett, post Temple of Gozer getting blown up, seated next to the Hatbox Ghost from the Haunted Mansion ride. **Other costumes include wolfed-out Scott and Boof from Teen Wolf, in their Spring Dance garb, Zombie Michael Jackson and two of his dancers from "Thriller", Lucy and Charlie Brown from It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, Garfield from Garfield's Halloween Adventure, the ghosts from The Lonesome Ghosts, Lurch from The Addams Family, Witch Hazel from Disney's "Trick or Treat" cartoon, The Wolf and Red Hot Riding Hood from Tex Avery's "Red Hot Riding Hood," and the Headless Horseman and Ichabod Crane from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.Luis Delgado instagram 3/15/19 **At the party, Sherri says there is "something weird and it doesn't look good", a reference to the Ghostbusters Theme Song. *Page 22 **The gravestones in the second to last panel contain quotes from the first movie. **Luis Delgado's #15 Easter egg is located on the headstone to the left, nearest the building. Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/19/12 **Entities watching are a Terror Dog, a couple of the Domoviye from "The Spirit of Aunt Lois," the Greenhouse ghost from "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn," Fairweather from "The Halloween Door", and Thole from "Egon's Ghost" *The title page for this story in the Haunted Holidays Trade Paperback places the events taking place on a Sunday. External links *Dan Schoening on deviantart.com Ghostbusters-Spider Witch References Gallery WhatInSamhainJustHappenedRungeCover.jpg|Nick Runge Regular Cover GhostbustersWhatInSamhainJustHappenedVariant.jpg|Dan Schoening Previews Incentive Cover WhatInSamhainJustHappenedTableofContents.jpg|Table of Contents WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage1.jpg|Janine takes the offer WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage2.jpg|Janine suits up WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage3.jpg|Janine investigates WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage4.jpg|Egon's busy WhatInSamhainJustHappenedPage17.jpg|Guests in familiar costumes WhatInSamhainJustHappened02.jpg|A Cool Cameo WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage5.jpg|Ghostbusters arrive WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage6.jpg|Peter and Winston turn the tables WhatInSamhainJustHappenedImage7.jpg|Final Panel BirdOfKildarbyWhatInSamhain.jpg|Bird of Kildarby CubbyWhatInSamhain.jpg|Cubby DomoviyeWhatInSamhain.jpg|Domoviye DoomsdayDoorKnockerWhatInSamhain.jpg|Doomsday Door Knocker DrBassingamePosterWhatInSamhain.jpg|Dr. Bassingame Poster GhostbustersSoundtrackIDW.jpg|Ghostbusters Soundtrack GozerianTerrorDogWhatInSamhain.jpg|Gozerian Terror Dog GreenhouseGhostWhatInSamhain.jpg|Greenhouse Ghost MrsFavershamAndCoatrackIDW.jpg|Mrs. Faversham and Belleranthon's Coat Rack MurrayTheMantisWhatInSamhain.jpg|Murray the Mantis NecronomiconWhatInSamhain.jpg|Necronomicon PartyTrollAndPreciousWhatInSamhain.jpg|Party Animal Troll and Precious SamhainsGoblinsIDW.jpg|Samhain's Goblins StayPuftCostumeWhatInSamhain.jpg|Party Goer in Stay Puft costume TobinsSpiritGuideWhatInSamhain.jpg|Tobin's Spirit Guide TolayWhatInSamhain.jpg|Thole VigoWhatInSamhain.jpg|Vigo Painting Category:IDW Contents